


Brother's best friend

by hazeyghosts (kolya)



Series: Underage red and blue [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolya/pseuds/hazeyghosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane goes looking for her friend Dirk, but ends up hanging out with his older brother for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother's best friend

 Dave had seen Jane plenty of times. She was his brother's best friend, no more than that, luckily. It was lucky because Dave knew just how much he wanted her, and Dirk would have never forgiven him if he was in love with her.

Unluckily, he had never gotten the chance to make a move. He couldn't go to her place, in case her father was there, and he couldn't put the moves on her with Dirk around. Also, he had no idea if she was even into him. If he made a move would she scream and call the cops then tell Dirk and her father and the entire world?

He was going to find out soon.

 

There was a short knock on the apartment door. At that point, Dave could tell who most visitors were by their knock. He knew it was Jane before he opened the door. But Dirk wasn't home. He took in a long inhale before opening the door.

Jane Crocker stood before him. Sweet, sixteen year old Jane. Over a foot shorter. A bit chubbier. Though Dave was fairly scrawny to begin with.

“Hey Jane, come on in.” Dave moved aside to let her in, and closed the door behind her. “Uh, Dirk's not here, though.”

“Oh, I didn't think he would be.” She let out a small sigh.

“I don't know how long he'll be, but we can hang out until he gets here.” Dave suggested.

“That sounds nice.” Jane smiled at him as she followed him to the kitchen table where they both took a seat.

“So, Jane, how've you been?” Dave wondered. He quickly took in the view of her cleavage from her very low cut top, as she leaned against the edge of the table.

“I've been alright, just taking on quite a lot of hours at the bakery.” She sighed.

“That's good, I suppose,” Dave turned on a grin, “You got a boyfriend yet?”

She laughed, “Oh, yes, I actually have five right now. Just had to dump the sixth last night.”

Dave smirked at her sarcasm. After a moment of silence, Dave decided to go for it. “Okay, so, if you say no to this, that's fine, I'll never speak of it again, but,” He hesitated for only a second, “Could I kiss you?”

Jane blushed, a small smile growing on her face. She bit her lip and that was when Dave went in for the kiss. Her pressed against her lips, and Jane was equally intense. He ran his tongue all across her mouth. He rubbed her hips and thighs, while she ran her hands through his hair and over his neck repeatedly. Dave pulled her onto his lap, her legs already spread. He then began to move his lips down her neck, sucking just lightly enough to keep from leaving a mark. Until he got down to the neck line of her shirt. He pushed Jane's shirt down, exposing her.

Dave pressed his tongue against her nipple, before sucking it harder than he was before. Jane let out a low moan. Dave felt himself smile a bit. He moved onto the second nipple, doing the same as he had before, caressing it with the tip of his tongue and lips. Dave nibbled at it, very lightly, but enough to make Jane moan again, and longer. He reached down to her panties, he began to slowly rub her through the material.

“Dave...” She stuttered his name, “I...” She moaned before finishing, “What if Dirk comes home?” He continued a moment longer, then abruptly pushed Jane off his lap, and took her, by hand, to his bedroom.

In the privacy of his closed door, Dave pulled Jane's dress over her head before forcing her down to the bed. While she worked on undoing Dave's jeans, he pulled his own shirt off, to reveal nothing she hadn't seen before. Below the waistline, though, was quite a new experience for her.

With his hard dick exposed, Dave slipped Jane's panties down her legs, he threw them across the room. They were both finally completely naked. Dave had her hands pinned, he hovered over her body as he sucked on her neck a little longer.

“Fuck, Jane, you are way too hot for your own good.” He pinched her nipples, still sucking her neck, until she was constantly groaning.

Dave sat up straight, gasping for air already. He grabbed his cock, Dave didn't like to brag, but he was pretty big, just bigger than the average guy. He massaged Jane's clit with it for a moment before sliding himself into her.

She whimpered, closed her eyes tightly.

“Are you okay? Does it hurt?” You wondered, genuinely concerned.

“Oh, God, no, I'm fine, just _don't stop, please._ ” Jane moaned. Dave grinned, happy to carry out her wish and ecstatic she didn't tell him to stop.

He pushed all the way into her, then quickly pulled out a bit, going back and forth, rapidly getting faster. Jane clutched the sheets beneath her tightly, her hips bucked in unison with his, he rammed into her with as much speed and force as possible.

Jane let out a loud yelp as she came. Dave came a moment later, pushed into her a couple more times before pulling out.

He fell onto the sheets next to her, happy at last.

“Wow, that was amazing, Dave.” She said in between gasps.

“A great first time, then?”Dave grinned.

“God, yes and please don't let it be the last.”

“Fuck, I'd never dream of it.”

 


End file.
